


Agrandir la famille

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [73]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, talking about having kids
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hugo et Harry discutent de leur relation, en abordant un sujet bien précis.





	Agrandir la famille

Agrandir la famille

 

Hugo sentit un rougissement apparaître sur ses joues alors qu'Harry caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse et douceur. Tout et était calme pour eux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'agitation à Tottenham, alors Harry pouvait passer plus de temps chez lui, à le tenir et à l'aimer, déposant des baisers sur son cou et sa mâchoire, son souffle chaud hérissant ses poils. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver aussi intimement, entre les qualifications pour la coupe du monde et la Champions League, et Hugo se sentait vraiment plus en sécurité dans les bras d'Harry. Après quelques autres petits baisers, Hugo posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Kane, leur poitrine montant et descendant au même moment, dans une synchronisation parfaite équivalente à leur bonheur.

 

''Tu penses qu'on devrait adopter des enfants ?'' Harry lui demanda en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns du gardien

''Depuis combien de temps as-tu cette idée ?'' C'était étrange pour Hugo de poser ce genre de question

''Bah, depuis peu de temps, je me disais juste que ce serait bien d'agrandir notre famille.''

''C'est une bonne idée, honnêtement. Mais lequel de nous deux jouerait le rôle de la mère au juste ?''

''Qui a dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir un père et une mère ?'' Harry embrassa le haut de son crâne

''Alors, combien d'enfants veux-tu avoir ? Fille ou garçon ?''

''Autant que nous le voulons mon amour, peu importe le nombre ou le genre, tant que tu es heureux, tout m'ira.'' Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un sourire apparaissant sur leur visage

''Nous serons de fantastiques pères, Harry ?''

''Les meilleurs du monde, Hugo.'' Ils continuèrent de parler, pendant quelques temps, pour ensuite tomber dans un profond sommeil.

 

Fin


End file.
